This specification relates to event notification management.
Conventional monitoring or security systems typically provide an event notification, in response to an event, to one or more individuals based on a prearranged and fixed sequence. In other conventional systems, an event notification can be sent to all individuals at once in response to an event, e.g., as a broadcast to all individuals associated with the system.